


Smile

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Romance, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius wants to eat icecream in his own special way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

_I hate this,_ eleven year old Sirius Black thought, creeping down the stairs from his dormitory and his yearmates. _I hate this, I hate this, I hate this...._

It had been four interminable weeks since the Sorting Hat had been placed on his head. 'Slytherin', he'd known it would say, the way it had said it for Bellatrix seven years ago and Andromeda five years ago and Narcissa three years ago. And they'd know that, no matter what they'd said and thought, no matter what they or he did, he was a proper Black and worthy of being one of the family.

'Slytherin,' he'd heard within his head as Professor McGonagall (who always sent home such appalling marks for Bellatrix and Narcissa, with the notation 'Must pay more attention in class', and Aunt Black would gather them close and tell them to pay no mind, the woman was just a Mudblood whose prejudices blinded her) called, "Black, Sirius!" and he'd stepped forward to claim his place.

But the wretched thing had called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

His parents' remonstrances had gone for naught; Dumbledore was adamant. Gryffindor Sirius had been Sorted and Gryffindor he would remain.

He shared his bedroom with three others - two Purebloods like himself, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew, and a halfblood, Remus Lupin. He kept himself aloof from all of them, and indeed barely noticed them. He was a Black, after all, no matter what Regulus or his parents or the wretched Sorting Hat said. He was a Black and he belonged in Slytherin, so there was no point in getting to know these Gryffindors....

"Are you hungry, too?"

Sirius jerked up short to see another boy his own age sitting in the Gryffindor common room. The other was slighter than he was, with fine brown hair that fluffed out from sleep like nothing so much as a darkened dandelion. And he held a bowl of chocolate ice-cream.

"Uh. No. Thanks."

"Oh," the other said, and returned to his bowl of ice-cream.

Sirius looked at the other boy, whose name he did not know, and said, "Why are you here?"

The brown-haired boy cocked an eyebrow at Sirius and then glanced down at his bowl. "I'm thinking. And eating."

"Oh," Sirius said, echoing him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Stuff."

"Oh."

Sirius looked at the bowl of ice-cream. It did look very good indeed. The other boy watched hi watch it, and then said, "Want some?"

Sirius looked at him. "Yeah!"

He didn't bother with a spoon, scooping it up with his fingers the way his mother would have had a fit if she'd seen him do. The other boy used his spoon and it became a friendly rivalry to see who could eat the most first.

The brown-haired boy laid the bowl down finally, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

The other grinned at him. "Bed," he explained. "I'm tired."

At that, Sirius was suddenly reminded that **he** was tired too, and yawned, which set the other boy off. Between grins and yawns, the two stumbled off to bed.

+++++

"And a Snnniiiiidget in a pear tree!" Sirius carolled as he strolled into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place on Christmas Night.

Remus looked up from his bowl of chocolate ice-cream and grinned at him. "You seem very happy."

"I am," Sirius said expansively. "This is the best Christmas **ever**!"

"I won't argue," Remus said, smiling. "It's certainly the best Christmas **I** 've had for years."

Sirius blinked and mock-frowned at him. "And what are you doing? Chocolate ice-cream at Christmas? It's **cold** , Moony! Eat cake!"

"I like chocolate ice-cream," Remus replied mildly. "I eat it a lot."

"You were eating it when we first met. Really met, I mean."

"So I was," Remus agreed. "And I offered you some, as I recall."

"So you did, and we ate it very properly."

"You used your fingers. I don't call that properly."

"But I didn't do what I really wanted to, so... it was very proper."

"All right then," Remus said teasingly, "what **did** you want to do?"

Sirius swiped a fingerful of the confection up, smeared it onto Remus' nose, and then licked it off.

Remus blinked. "We were eleven, and you wanted to do **that** , **then**?"

Sirius smiled, his lips twisting into a half-melancholy moue of remembrance. "Only on your **nose** , then. But I wanted you to notice me, and smile."

"I did. I do. I always will."

Sirius picked up the bowl. "Prove it? My room, with ice-cream?"

Remus stood up and bowed courteously. "Lead the way."

When Molly came in a minute later, only Remus' ice-cream-smeared spoon remained as evidence the two had been there at all.


End file.
